diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Church
The church is located on Surrey Street. Greg and his family attend, and so do many other people from several other neighborhoods. In Rodrick Rules It was briefly mentioned when Greg, Manny and Susan were driving back from there. In The Last Straw In The Last Straw, Greg visited it on Easter where when Greg got out of car and there was chocolate over his trousers. Greg didn't want to go in like that, so Susan made Greg wear her sweater like a kilt. During this time, Greg had a crush on Holly Hills. When the got there, they were seated three rows forward to the Hills family. When the song started Joe Heffley joined hands with Greg and his wife. Greg couldn't get out of it, as Joe had a strong grip. Then they were handing out baskets and Greg asked Susan to give him money to put in. Greg wanted to put money in to make Holly Hills think he was generous but he realized it was a twenty dollar note and it was too late. Greg then calls Manny a 'Ploopy' and Manny started bawling, and it was so bad that the minister had to stop, and they had to leave. Then, when Greg came there a second time, when it was time to shake hands, Greg shook hands with Holly Hills. In Dog Days It briefly appears with Greg and Susan behind Heather Hills and Holly Hills when Greg was describing Heather Hills. In Cabin Fever After Rowley spends the night at Greg's house, Greg and his family take Rowley to a service at their church. During the service, Greg realizes that Rowley and his family must not go to church that much, because seemed unsure of what to do during the different parts of the service. For example: * Rowley thought that "peace be with you" was "peas be with you." * During the sharing of the peace, Rowley gives a kiss on the cheek to the woman next to him, when you're supposed to just shake hands. In Hard Luck It is briefly seen in a flashback when Greg and Rodrick are sleeping during service in their Body Blankies, which Greg thinks is the reason he lost it after that. In The Long Haul It makes a brief flashback when Greg said that Rodrick slept through half of the Easter service before anyone realized he was missing, which probably got him in big trouble as Susan didn't look too happy to see him in the back. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (Flashback only) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (Mentioned only) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel (Flashback only) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck (Flashback only) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (Flashback only) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School (Mentioned only) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Double Down (Flashback only) Trivia *According to Greg, the Easter service at the church he and his family go to is always at least two hours long. *Although the church's denomination is never specified, it is shown to have confessionals in the online version. *The church either appears or is mentioned in every book up to The Getaway. *Each time the church is shown, it is always in a flashback. Category:Places Category:Real World Articles Category:Public Places Category:Mentioned Places Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid (1st book) Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw Category:Dog Days Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever Category:The Third Wheel Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck Category:The Long Haul Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School Category:Double Down Category:Places in Double Down